The God Children
by Dakadakara
Summary: Alice has a vision of Rosalie's mate coming to Forks, but when the new kid is a girl, things don't turn out as planned. Bella, though, isn't what she seems. AU, OOC, FF, MM, and some other acronym. Cussing, confusion, and immaturity gone wild.
1. Surprise!

**Alrighty, so I guess you guys want to read my story. Thank you! So this is a Rosella fic. I should probably remind you now, that means that this story is a lesbian story. That means ****that there will be **_**lesbians**_**. So, having said that, you ****cannot**** bitch about how wrong being gay is. You are the one that clicked on the story, so just shut your self-righteous trap and shove off****.**

**Also, Edward is as gay as I always thought he was, the sparkly little closeted drag queen.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jessica wouldn't be the only lesbian, and she wouldn't be crushing on Lauren. It would essentially be a book about Bella's lesbian harem.**

* * *

><p>RPOV:<p>

It's not very often that one of our kind is truly caught off-guard. Confused? Yes. Frustrated? Often. Vampyres experience all of the same emotions we did as humans, but the opportunity to be surprised is a rare occurrence. Right then, though, I watched with the rest of my family as my brother and sister turned to each other with matching gasps, eyes widening in what could only be described as pure, unadulterated shock. Then, confusing us all further, they both turned to me... and smiled.

So yes, I do not often get the opportunity to be surprised. When two of my siblings told me that my mate was soon to arrive, however, "surprised" could not even begin to cover the emotion that threatened to overtake me.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why you <em>requested<em> that I drive my own car to school," I said, glaring at Alice as she buzzed around our brother's Volvo. Around us, the students of Forks High School moved slowly back and forth, greeting friends that they hadn't seen since yesterday. "While you do that, perhaps you can also explain why I came back from my hunt and my clothes had mysteriously disappeared, all except for _this_ shirt and _this_ skirt. Really, I'm dying to know."

Emmett, having been watching with what could have been either anxiety or anticipation, let out a loud guffaw before slapping his hands over his mouth, eying me cautiously. I ignored him, focusing instead on the girl in front of me. She stopped her hyperactive pacing and beamed at me, completely oblivious to my growing ire.

"I told you already! Your mate's going to be at Forks High today!" she squealed, bouncing in place.

"According to you."

"According to my vision."

"You mean your hunch," I corrected. "You yourself said that you didn't really see anything."

"Rosalie, Alice's visions have never been wrong before," Edward said as he climbed out of his car, walking over to lean against his bulky mate. Emmett took the opportunity to wrap an arm around the lanky boy's shoulder, kissing the top of his head.

"That is true, but again, she didn't _see_ anything. You're basing all of this on a feeling she had."

Alice pointedly ignored me, dancing over to her own mate and grabbing his hand. Jasper sent a wave of calm over us, probably hoping to avoid the fight that my anger was no doubt hinting at. "Oh, I'll bet he's handsome!"

Edward smirked and shook his head. "No, probably not. He's going to be short and hairy, with crooked teeth and horrible hygiene. You forget that his self-esteem has to be low enough that he'll just take whatever Rosie here throws at him." I snarled at the playful jab, but Emmett cut in before I could throw my own insults at his mate.

"Or her mate could be a tall, handsome brunette with brown eyes, a ripped bod, and an incredible smile." All at once, we spun around to see what the large man was talking about. Across the parking lot, straddling a large motorcycle, was exactly what Emmett had described. The human looked to be about six feet tall and had messy, shoulder-length auburn hair, broad shoulders, and arms that were thick and well-defined, though not grotesquely so. Thin lips were pulled into an easy-going grin, aimed at the small girl that was seated on the bike -how I had only just noticed the small redhead was a mystery to me. The smile was enough to light up the dreary Forks morning for a short moment, and when dark chocolate eyes met mine over the other human's head, the world seemed to pause for a moment before my brain clued in on a very important detail that Emmett had apparently seen fit to ignore.

My "mate," the supposed other half of my soul, was wearing a tight black shirt that clung to her chest, displaying a rather firm pair of C-cup breasts.

"Alice." My eyes were trained on the two girls on the motorcycle, still locked with those of the tall brunette.

"Yes, Rosalie?" My sister's eyes were wide, frantically flickering between me and the new girl. This hadn't been in her vision, I knew. She'd had no way of knowing that my mate was a woman, a _girl_, one of the long-lost daughters of Chief Swan.

"Get in the car." I spun around abruptly, opened my car door, and slid in. Jasper and Emmett both tried to say something, but I shot them both a quick glare. "Now, Alice."

Sparing one more glance towards the new girls as Alice made her way to my car, I locked eyes again with the one Alice had claimed to be my mate. Her eyes were narrowed in confusion, her head tilted in an unspoken question. I tore myself away, ignoring the slight twinge of pain in my chest, and sped out of the crowded parking lot.

The drive itself was quiet, only the sound of our breathing filling the car. No heartbeats, no unnecessary shifting or fidgeting. Just the near silence of after-death. My sister just watched me, occasionally opening her mouth as if to speak before closing it again without a word. When we arrived at our house, I simply ran into the woods without a sound. Alice followed. We kept the pace, matching each other step-for-step for nearly an hour, before I finally came to a stop.

"Rosalie, I swear I-"

"Alice," I interrupted quickly. "I don't want to hear an "I'm sorry," or anything even remotely similar." I saw Alice start to say exactly that, so I reached over and ran my fingers through her smooth hair. I always did it when she was upset about something her visions had shown her and felt that it would at least let her know that I wasn't angry. Not at her, at least.

"Then why are we out here?" she asked. I could almost imagine Edward and Jasper worrying frantically back at the school, thinking that I had dragged her out here to kill her. I snorted at the thought, startling Alice.

"I was just..." I started quietly before shaking my head. "I just wanted some fresh air."

I could tell Alice wanted to say something, but I shook my head. I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to sit quietly. So we did. For nearly four hours we sat in the woods, ignoring the rain and the wind. They didn't matter to us. Not anymore.

When the rain turned to snow and I had repaired the walls that had cracked and fissured that very morning, we finally made our way back to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Me- So, are you confused? Angry? About to go on a murderous rampage? Didn't think so.**

**Rose- Does the main character always have to be an angsty little bitch?**

**Me- Yes.**

**Rose- …**

**Me- Chill out, you're not even the main character. I just felt like putting the prologue in your point of view before sticking to Bella like duct tape. Maybe. That's the plan, at least. I might come visit you for shits and giggles.**

**Rose- (sarcastic) Am I not pathetic enough to be the main character?**

**Me- Nah, you're plenty pathetic. You just happen to be far too blonde.**

**Rose- (growls) Daka...**

**Me- (grins and kisses) Aw, kissy make it better.**

**Bella- I've noticed that you always claim the hottest girl for yourself.**

**Me- Correction, I claim ALL the hottest girls for myself.**

**Rose- And they would be...?**

**Me- You, Bella, Alice, Esme, Victoria, Leah, also Natsuki, Nao, Mai, and Midori from Mai-HiME, Ashley, Spencer, Carmen, and Madison from South of Nowhere, Thirteen, Cameron, Cuddy, and that Aussie chick from House, M.D...**

**Rose- Our author is a whore.**

**Bella- Maybe we should just end this now, before we hear too much...**

**Me- … Maura and Jane from Rizzoli & Isles, Xena, Gabrielle, a non-psycho Callisto(or maybe not, since crazy adds a lot of fun), and all the Amazons from Xena: Warrior Princess...**

**Bella- OKAY! All questions, comments, concerns, and death threats-**

**Rose- And there will be many.**

**Bella- Thank you, Rose. Anyway, they should be sent via that pretty little button right after this.**

**Me- … Kim, Shego, and Monique from Kim Possible, Raven, Jinx, and Starfire from Teen Titans, Parker and Sophie from Leverage, Abby and Ziva from NCIS...**

**Rose- Just leave.**

**Me- Byes! Also, Shane from the L Word, even if I've never seen that show, Jade and Tori from Victorious. Maybe Cat, too... (wanders off, still naming girls)**

**PeAcE -Daka**


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Hey, I'm back and I come bearing gifts! Chapter two, and the accompanying omake! Anyway, same disclaimer as always: I don't own Jack Shit, even if I do have the occasional affair with his wife. And sister. And sister-in-law. And a majority of their female relatives.**

**-cough- On with it...**

**BPOV:**

I watched the red BMW roar out of the crowded parking lot, my head tilted slightly in confusion.

'_It's not every__day a vampyre runs from a __mere "mortal." The golden eyed ones must be pussies or something,' _a voice said in my head. I glanced at the small girl that sat behind me on the large bike, frowning slightly. For some reason, I hadn't really noticed much about the vampyre that had just fled the parking lot, just the eye colour. Kaitlynn had only seen what had happened through my thoughts, having been fiddling with her wristband instead, so I doubted that she could tell me more than that. '_Staring for so long at nothing but a pair of eyes __is a bit pathetic.'_ The petite redhead just smirked and shrugged when I glared at her. '_I speak not but the truth.'_

_ 'Truth it may be, Kaitlynn,' _I responded. '_Necessary it is not.'_

My sister laughed and shook her head, amused by my words. I just rolled my eyes in return, brushing off the vampyre, climbing off my motorcycle, and then turning to help her off in turn. Lynn, once on her own feet, came barely up to my chest, putting her at barely four and a half feet. It doesn't usually bother her, for the most part. She did choose this form, after all. In fact, the only time she even pretended it bothered her was-

"Hey, you must be the new girl!" I turned to look at the source of the squeaky voice and had to bite back a laugh when I saw the boy standing there. He tried to look confident as he cleared his voice, but his hands were fidgeting wildly and his eyes would barely meet mine for a second before dancing away again. It was during one of these moments that they landed on my companion. "Are you, uh... Are you baby-sitting or something? The elementary school is on the other side of town."

_'Oh boy.'_ I quickly grabbed my sister as if to stop her from attacking the boy, but her mouth started moving even as I attempted to stop it.

"I was just hoping that if I was this short, I might actually be able to see your tiny little prick," she said in a deceptively young voice. I heard a loud bark of laughter from across the parking lot, but I didn't look up. Instead, I kept my eyes trained on the fuming redhead. In all honesty, I never really try to stop her when she does things like this. I had at one point, but I slowly started seeing the entertainment value in her little spats. Things start to get dull after such a long life, so I started to let her pick her own appearance. This is what led to me taking what looked like a nine-year-old to a high school.

Mike, for his part, looked astonished that she even knew what a prick was, let alone could use it in a sentence. I could see him rationalizing it in his head, trying to think of a reason for me to have brought her and, when that turned up nothing, a reason for her language. "Yeah, you guys came from Phoenix, right?" I heard Lynn snort next to me and mentally hushed her. I knew she wanted to know where this was going as much as I did. "Yeah, I heard some, uh, some bad things about the neighborhoods out there. But, uh, yeah, the elementary school is just a short ways away. Do you want me to draw out a map?"

I fought to hold back the laugh that was bubbling in my chest as I finally tried to clear things up. Well, it would seem like I was doing that, I'm sure. In reality, I was eager to see how confused he would get. "I'm sure that would be helpful..."

"Oh, Mike! Mike Newton," he said, sticking out his hand. I gave it a quick shake, just to be polite, and tried to continue. Mike, it seemed, thought I was finished, though, and kept talking. "Yeah, it'd be no problem. Anything to help out such a gorgeous girl."

He finished with what I'm sure he thought was a charming smile, but I was stuck trying to get Kaitlynn to stop laughing long enough to breath. It was harder than it looked, though, seeing as I could stop myself from laughing along. The poor boy had just tried to flirt with me immediately after he had, admittedly unknowingly, insulted my sister. I figured that know was as good a time as any to save his dignity. At the very least, to explain my sister's presence.

"Okay, Mike," I said, smiling at him. "That's very kind of you, but Kaitlynn here is my sister. My _twin_ sister. She's eighteen." I watched his face go from self-assured, to confused, to _more _confused, and finally watched it settle on a deep red blush as he mumbled quick apologies and walked away, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets and his head hanging low.

After a few more moments of trying to stop laughing, Lynn turned to me with a knowing smile. "I notice that you didn't reject him," she said. I smirked back.

"I'm sure I don't know _what_ you're talking about, dear sister." Turning away, I looked across the parking lot, where I had heard the loud bark moments earlier. My eyes widened slightly when I saw a group of three laughing vampyres, all with golden eyes, near where I had seen the first one.

The loudest, probably the same one that I heard when the redhead made her prick joke, belonged to a big bear of a man. He was probably a good five inches taller than my six feet and had enormous arms that would be just as at home on a statue of Heracles. It occurred to me that he actually did resemble the old hero, right down to the curly black hair and large dimples. I shook my head. I never could understand why poets just couldn't let him look like that in their epics.

Another boy was leaning against him and I nearly laughed when I realized who _this_ one looked like. Standing at around six feet, give or take half an inch, he was the shortest of the group. The boy had lightly chiseled features that made him look like yet another Greek statue, though, one that still claimed the fantasies of young women. The only difference between the young vampyre and Adonis was his hair. Where Adonis had kept his long hair in neatly managed waves and curls, this boy managed to make most of his bronze locks stand nearly on end, making him look like he had just rolled out of bed.

When I looked at the last boy, I nearly groaned. "It's like a damned family reunion," Lynn said, not even bothering to quiet her voice. "First Dirk and Aiden, and now we have Leo, too." I shot her a look, caught between irritation and gratefulness. It was odd that she would dare talk of our past out loud when she knew that the vampyres could hear us, but I knew they wouldn't know our brothers by their more modern names. Besides, it was stranger still that I hadn't noticed them in the beginning, so I was in no place to judge. I tried to silence her anyway, though, if only to prevent any more mistakes.

"Lynn," I growled, hoping vainly that she would stop. She didn't.

"At least we know it isn't them, since Leo and Dirk... Hey, when did we last visit Dirk? I miss him." My sister looked at me then, but I kept my eyes on the group of vampyres. The bear, who really did look so much like Dirk, was still trying to stifle his laughter, but his mate's eyes kept flicking between me and the last boy. As my sister said, the third vampyre really did look a lot like Leo. Both him and our brother, once known as Achilleus, had the same wavy blonde hair, long frame, and sculpted muscles. This boy, though, eyed us with a look that our brother had never aimed at us. It was a mistrustful look, one that you give an enemy you don't understand. I wondered briefly if he knew what we were, but I brushed that thought away quickly. Very few vampyres knew enough of their lineage to even begin to suspect they came from a much older line of immortals. When the look grew longer, though, the shortest boy's brow furrowed deeper as he became increasingly frustrated, still glancing between us and his companion.

"Lynn, let's go to class," I said calmly, nudging the petite girl towards the school. While we had performed our quiet scrutiny, the parking lot had emptied out, leaving us alone with the three vampyres, so we hurried to the front office to pick up our schedules.

'_Sometimes I wonder how vampyres always end up looking at least a lit__tle bit Greek,'_ Lynn mused in my head as we settled into our seats.

I spared the confused girl a glance and frowned, realizing for the first time just how different our minds could be. _'They are mine,' _I reminded her. '_They may not be born of my flesh, b__ut they still have part of a Child's __soul.'_

**OMAKE:**

**Me- (yawns) I have got to stop staying up late.**

**Rose- If you would just learn to keep it in your pants...**

**Me- Fuck you, I was reading last night. I realized that I had over two hundred story alerts in my inbox and tried to slim it down. I gave up around midnight when I realized that I could just deal with it over summer break.**

**Bella- Good idea.**

**Lynn- No, a good idea would have been to read them as you got them.**

**Rose- Who the fuck **_**are**_** you, anyway?**

**Lynn- Belly-Dancer's girlfriend.**

**Rose- WHAT?!**

**Me- Lynn, behave.**

**Lynn- What? It's all in good fun.**

**Me- She's not Bella's girlfriend, don't worry.**

**Rose- Thank Go-**

**Me- We all know that they're both mine.**

**Rose- DAKA!**

**Me- (grins) Yes, dear?**

**Rose- (growls)**

**Bella- I'm surrounded by children.**

**Me- Mama, Rosie's being mean to me!**

**Rose- I am not!**

**Me- Uh-huh!**

**Rose- Nuh-uh!**

**Bella- (facepalms)**

**Me- (high-fives Lynn and Rose)**

**Bella- Can we just get this over with?**

**Lynn- No.**

**Rose- So, why do we all look like Greek myths?**

**Me- Because I said so.**

**Bella- Well, like I said earlier, you are all des-**

**Me- INCONVENIENT INTERRUPTION TIME! Any questions, comments, concerns, or death threats should be posted via that fun little button under this rant.**

**Bella- I was just trying to expla-**

**Me- (slaps) Quiet, you!**

**PeAcE -Daka**


	3. Cakes and Commodities

**I'm back, my pretties, with my little cat, too! :3 (meow)**

**This chapter is dedicated to setchan and Jay, because they're nice and reviewed for both chapters. Unlike you! -points-**

**This chapter is pretty much just stupidity, so have fun. If you can tell me why Bella and Lynn are laughing at Eric in the beginning, I'll give you a cookie. Or let you have Rose for a night.**

**Rose: Wha-**

**Anyway! Same disclaimer as always. Only difference is that Jack found out about... Well, everyone. Douche got mad at ME for sleeping with his wife. How is it my fault that she wanted to explore her inner lesbian?**

**Whatever. Story time! And in the Third Chapter, Daka said...**

**BPOV**

_'You have got to be kidding m__e.'_

'_New girls are a hot commodity around these parts, it seems,'_ Lynn said, staring blankly at the wiry Asian boy. Eric, as he introduced himself, was small by anyone's standards, though not nearly as short as Lynn. He had showed up just as I left my last morning class and stuck his hand in my face while introducing himself.

"If you need anything, just let me know," he said, pumping my hand enthusiastically. "I am the eyes and ears of this institution, my friends."

'_Do __you think__ he wanted to __be John Lennon as a kid?'_ Lynn asked in my head. I fought back a laugh, but a small snort escaped anyway. '_Smooth move, Carl.'_

"Hey," Eric said playfully, thinking the snort was directed at him. "I'm a man of respect around here! They love me around here!"

I did laugh this time, silently asking my sister if she thought he was doing this on purpose.

"Do they think you're a swell guy?" she asked innocently. The Asian boy just looked at her funny and shrugged. '_I guess it wasn't on purpose.'_

"Thank you, Eric-"

'_Vernon.'_

_ 'Shut up, Kaitlynn.' _"But I think we should be fine. It's hard to get lost at a school this small." I shot the boy the same smile I had flashed Mike that morning before school and watched him sway slightly.

'_Mortals. So easy.'_

"Well, would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" he asked, looking like he was trying to pout.

"Sure, that would be great," I said. Then I saw the cruel smirk working its way across Lynn's face. "Wouldn't it, Lynn?"

The short redhead immediately replaced the smirk with a pout, looking very much like someone had stolen her favorite doll as her eyes started to tear up. "But, I thought it would be just us. I even made us a cake last night."

Eric, the poor boy, started panicking, stumbling over apologies and trying to make her stop crying. I, on the other hand, played along perfectly, kneeling in front of her and reciting the script that she projected into my head.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know that it can't always be just us," I said softly, curling my sister's long hair behind her ears and stroking her cheeks as tears started pouring out. Lynn let out a loud sob, catching the attention of the students around us. Many of them took in the scene and glared at the still-spluttering Eric, assuming he was at fault for the small girl's tears. At the end of the hall, dark eyes looking fierce and angry, was the hulking vampyre from the parking lot. For a fleeting second, I feared for Eric's life, but then the man looked at me and I shot him the barest of smiles and a wink, silently telling him to just sit back and watch.

"Bu-but, Bellsie!" My eyes narrowed minutely at the name, but I quickly corrected it. "I-I made a cake for you! I-if you sit with them, you'll share it, won't you? You will, I know it!"

The vampyre looked confused, obviously wondering why the same girl that had told off Mike was now bawling about sharing a cake with her sister.

"I'll tell you what," I said. "If you promise to behave when we sit with Eric's friends, I promise to bake some cookies with you later. Deal?" Lynn beamed at me then, bouncing in place and nodding wildly. I grinned and took her face in my hands, kissing her forehead. "Good girl."

Eric, looking scared while surrounded by glaring students, quickly squatted in front of Lynn. "Hey, how about I buy you lunch, too?"

"Can I get ice-cream instead?" Eric started nodding quickly, hoping that meant she forgave him, but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Baby, you know better than that." Lynn glared at me quickly before changing it to another pout. "Take what you are offered, nothing more. You know the rules."

'_We've messed with him enough, Sister,'_ I said. Eric looked at me gratefully, as if I had just saved him from some obscene fate, before scrambling to his feet with wide eyes. Confused, I looked behind me to see that the vampyre had come up to us and was now glaring down at Eric over my shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" he roared angrily. For a moment, I thought he hadn't realized that this was all a joke, but then I noticed his eyes. Where before they had been dark and forbidding pools of black, they were now a light honey-gold, betraying his humour. "What kind of man makes a girl cry, huh?"

Lynn, always knowing a fellow prankster when she saw one, latched onto his leg and smiled up at him. "It's all right, nice man; he said he'd buy me ice-cream!"

"Did he now?" He looked at Eric again, an eyebrow cocked threateningly. Eric nodded frantically, shaking in fear. "Why don't you sit with me today? I'll buy you whatever you want!"

I winced, both from the nearness off the man's booming voice and from the offer. Lynn didn't react well to sugar, though I don't know why. Theoretically, I could stop it from having any effect at all, but my sister seemed to have slipped from my control many years ago.

Eric squeaked and, without a single glance in my direction, sped off down the hall. The students that had stopped to watch the drama unfold followed quickly, no doubt hoping to get away from the hulking man. Lynn, however, was bouncing yet again at the prospect of sugar, still clinging to her savior's leg.

"Anything? Really, Mr. Nice Man?" I rolled my eyes at my sister before prying her off of the vampyre.

"Sure thing, baby girl!" he said.

"I hope you know that you have doomed everyone in this town to a horrible fate," I deadpanned. When he just grinned, I laughed and shook his hand. "My name's Bella and this is my sister, Lynn."

"I know who you are," he said. "New girls are a hot commodity around here."

_'Ha! I win!'_

"So I've heard," I said rolling my eyes. "So, Mr. Nice Man, do you have a name?"

"It's Emmett, actually. I know, not as classy as Mr. Nice Man, but it'll have to do." As he said this, he swung the redhead up onto his shoulders, making her giggle wildly.

"Just for the record, you do know that that whole thing was an act, right?" I asked, eying Emmett as he played with my sister. "She's not a five-year-old or anything."

"Emmy, Bellsie's being mean to me!" Lynn cried, pointing at me accusingly.

"Bellsie, how dare you!" he gasped in exaggerated shock, pointing his finger in the same manner as his rider.

"I take that back," I said dryly. "She _is_ a five-year-old, and so are you." The two just grinned at each other. Before I knew it, we were in the cafeteria, all of us laughing hysterically, and standing in line. It actually took a few moments to realize that the entire lunchroom was dead silent, and even longer to realize that everyone in it was staring at the three of us. "What?" I asked innocently.

**OMAKE:**

**Me- It's amazing how hundreds of views and dozens of alerts and favorites somehow end up leaving me eight reviews...**

**Bella- (shrugs) Meanies will be meanies.**

**Rose- Where the bloody hell am I?**

**Lynn- You're pouting in the woods like a pathetic loser.**

**Rose- Shut up, midget!**

**Em- Hey, that's my gay love-child!**

**Lynn- Daddy!**

**Bella- Jesus Christ.**

**Me- You called?**

**Bella- You are not Jesus!**

**Me- Excuse the fuck outta me, I was born on Christmas!**

**Bella- So was your brother!**

**Me- HE IS GOD, DAMMIT!**

**Roadkill- Someone ask for me?**

**Bella- FUCK OFF!**

**RK- (smites Bella)**

**Me and Rose- HEY! THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND! (pauses to look at each other)**

**Lynn- Awkward turtle!**

**Em- It's okay, sweetie. Every awkward moment, a gay baby is born.**

**(far off in the distance, an infant cries)**

**Unknown Mother- Which one of you did this to my son! (holds up a rainbow unicorn)**

**Me- If I say it was me, can I keep it?**

**Mother- Will you promise to raise it in the way of its people?**

**Me- (nods solemnly) I will raise him to be the ultimate fag.**

**Bella- (facepalms) I will not have a unicorn in my house, Daka.**

**Me- Bitch, make me a sammich!**

**Rose- (growls) That is my woman, you slut!**

**(censored for violence)**

**Lynn- O.O Bloooood...**

**Em- Love-child, Unicorn, close your eyes!**

**Bella- (sighs) Alright, questions, comments, concerns, and death threats should be posted via the review box at the bottom. I'm just gonna go stop my lovers from killing each other.**

**Rose- You bitch, you fucked up my weave!**

**PeAcE -Daka**


	4. Oh, Children

**I can't talk now. Jack hired an assassin. He really does not like me. All I can say is that there is still the same disclaimer. I have to go now. I'll see you when I reach the safe house.**

**Also, I like reviews. I'm not going to pressure you or anything, but LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW! It's depressing to see so few...**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

Emmett fidgeted nervously in his seat. I crossed my arms. Lynn...

Lynn stuffed her face with every grain of sugar within reach. I glared at Emmett.

"I swear, Emmett, if she passes out before we get home, I'm going to string you up by your toes and flog you." It was an empty threat, of course. I knew the vampyre wouldn't even feel the pain and would be able to escape from any binding I put on him. Oddly enough, though, he seemed to have forgotten that part, as he cleared his throat nervously and hid behind his mate.

Edward seemed to be smothering a grin, probably comparing me to the hulking vampyre. While I was extremely muscular for a human girl, he obviously believed that that was all I was: a human female. He didn't know that even Lynn could overpower his mate without too much trouble. A sick satisfaction wormed its way into my thoughts, but a quick look toward Lynn silenced the emotion. At that moment, though, a strange thing happened. Edward and Jasper, the third vampyre, glanced at each other. It happened quickly, probably too fast for a human to notice, so I pretended that I didn't see it.

'_What's with them?'_ Lynn asked silently, reaching for another cookie. I snatched it out of her hand and stuck it in my mouth. '_Meanie.'_

'_Gifts, probably. And no more sugar.'_My sister pouted at me for a moment, shifting it to Emmett when I didn't give the cookie back to her.

"Don't even think about it," I said, seeing the bear of a man start to slide her a brownie. The other two, having apparently finished conspiring, laughed when he yelped and yanked the brownie away from the redhead.

"I wonder where it all goes..." Edward mused, taking in the small mountain of candy wrappers, as well as the four empty trays that were stacked in front of the petite girl.

"Funny," I said dryly, "so does everyone else."

Lunch had pretty much gone on like that for past half-hour as the boys told us how the three of them had all been adopted, as well as both Edward's and Jasper's sisters, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. I think it was meant to keep me from being disgusted that they were dating their "siblings," but I just shrugged and said, "Love is love. You find it where you can." They loosened up a bit after that.

I, in turn, told them that my sister and I had lost our mother and had moved here to live with our father, Charlie Swan. I came up with a lie for nearly every question they asked about my past, just as they did for me. It almost felt like a game, since Edward and Jasper seemed to know when my answers were false. After a while, I started coming up with more and more stories that _were_ true, if horribly out of context.

"Hey, hey!" Emmett boomed, bouncing slightly in his seat. "Do you guys wanna come over this weekend?"

"Emmett, I don't know-"

"Come on," Emmett cut in, pouting at the lanky boy. I could almost see Edward's caution warring with the need to please his mate. "It'll be fun!"

"If I may?" I asked, looking at Edward before continuing. I wrote a number down on one of the napkins before handing it to the vampyre with a smile. "Why don't you ask your parents first. If they say yes, call me and we'll come over."

It wasn't really a suggestion so much as a command, since I knew that I would need to meet any vampyres in the immediate area as soon as possible. The bronze-haired boy frowned and took the paper hesitantly. I knew he would call, though. He may not trust me consciously, but deep down I knew he would feel the need to do as I said. It would feel as natural to him as breathing, as hunting. Most vampyres were like that. There were those who weren't compelled to obey me, of course, but he wasn't one of them.

Emmett, it seemed, was.

"Aw, but I wanted you to come over!" I patted the pouting boy's cheek lightly, making him grin widely.

"Why don't you come over to our house?" Lynn asked. She climbed onto my lap, probably tired of being ignored, and took the liberty of wrapping my arms around her waist for me. "Please, Bellsie?"

"Yeah, please, Bellsie?" I looked between the two pouting _children_ and groaned.

"Emmett, if you stop calling me that for even a week, then I will let you come over after school tomorrow." The huge boy started to smile again, and then stopped.

"Hey, how come she can still call you that?" he asked. I smiled indulgently.

"Because she's my sister."

"So? I'm older than you!" I laughed at the victorious tone in his voice and shook my head.

"Somehow, I truly doubt that." The three boys looked at me oddly, but the bell rang before they could ask any questions.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Me- And the night of Rosalie goes to... The Reviewer!**

**Bella- Hey, don't I get a say in this?**

**Rose- You're not the one being pimped out for reviews.**

**Bella- But-**

**Me- (sighs) I can't wait to write about the van...**

**Bella- Not the damned van!**

**Me- Hush, you! No spoiling it.**

**Bella- You just said it! Plus, they already know what's goi-**

**Me- NO FUCKING SPOILING IT!**

**Lynn- Daddy, Lesbe-Dad said a bad word!**

**Em- Now, now. You know the rules, Daka.**

**Me- (puts a quarter in the swear jar) Buggery ginger midget.**

**Rose- Am I back yet?**

**Lynn- Attention whore.**

**Me- Lynn...**

**Lynn- (puts a quarter in the jar)**

**Me- Anyway, Rosie-posie, you'll be back next chapter. Maybe. We'll see.**

**Rose- Why wouldn't I be?**

**Me- If I'm going to put you in the next chapter, then you're going to have to commit to pulling an Edward later down the road, and then not pull an Edward when they pull an Edward on you.**

**All- …**

**Me- It made perfect sense in my head.**

**Bella- This isn't going to be some awkward attempt at writing an "against-all-odds" story, is it?**

**Me- Nooo...**

**Lynn- Hey, did your nose just get longer?**

**Bella- Hey, you didn't tell me this when I signed on!**

**Rose- Yeah, why am I so whiny in the first chapter? That wasn't part of the deal.**

**Me- (puts a bunch of quarters in the jar) Bloody fucking ungrateful bitches can't just take what I fucking give them. No, they gotta bitch like the little cunts they are.**

**All- O.O**

**Lynn- Daddy... What's a cunt?**

**Em- Uh, well, you see... Babe?**

**Ed- I am so not answering that.**

**Em- Rosalie?**

**Rose- A cunt is that. (points at Daka)**

**Lynn- Ohhh... Thanks, Mama!**

**Bella- I thought I was Mama?**

**Ed- No, you're Mommy, Rose is Mama, Daka is Lesbe-Dad, Emmett is Daddy, and I am Padre.**

**Me- Hehe Spanish Influenza.**

**Lynn- Hey, why are the omakes as long as the story?**

**Me- Because I'm ADD and forget that I eventually need to tell people to review, hun.**

**Rose- Review.**

**-click-**

**Gay Unicorn- MOO!**

…

**PeAcE -Daka**


	5. En Espanol

**Same disclaimer as always, so let's just start the story.**

**GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

Alice and I didn't get back to school until after lunch, so we said goodbye quickly and went our own ways. I went to my calculus class, which was the only period I had without my family. Normally, I would be happy to be alone for even a few moments, but once seated, all I heard about were the new students, Isabella and Kaitlynn.

I learned a bit about the two just by listening to the gossip around me. From what I could tell, Kaitlynn was an immature twit and Isabella all but breast-fed her sister when she started crying in the hallway. It wasn't until halfway through the class that I found out that they had sat with my family during lunch. Emmett had just waltzed into the cafeteria with Kaitlynn sitting on his shoulders like she was part of the family. Apparently, Edward and Jasper had spent the lunch hour talking and joking around like the five of them were old friends come together. A low growl started in my throat when I heard this. They had completely disregarded our family's safety! Inviting some human and her immature sister to sit with them at _lunch?_ The two would have to be complete idiots not to notice my brothers' untouched food. Unless the imbeciles were desperate enough that they _ate_ the food.

_They better have,_ I thought grimly. I didn't want to move again so soon. The students here had just learned not to ask me out. Training a whole new school would be troublesome.

When the bell rang for the end of class, I had to force myself not to run out of the classroom. In my hurry to get to Spanish, though, I ended up being the first one there, so I chose my usual seat in the far corner and waited. Edward came in soon after, taking the seat to my right.

"What the hell happened at lunch?" I hissed, speaking too quickly and too quietly for anyone else to hear me. "You just invited some human to sit with you because you _felt__ like it?_ I thought you were smarter than tha-"

I stopped speaking at the same time that Edward tensed in his seat. I took a deep breath to draw in the bizarre smell that had stalled my speech. It was a strange mix of things that tickled the edge of my mind, making me think of time and shadows and winters and secrets. It was night and day, dark and light, silence and sound, ideas and thoughts that could never be expressed. I spun to face the source of the intangible scent and barely managed to suppress the gasp. The two girls from that morning, the sisters that were quickly becoming the focus of my every frustrated thought, were standing just inside the door, handing two narrow slips of paper to the teacher. The taller of the two was smiling patiently as Mr. Bender gaped at her sister; the small redhead was practically vibrating in place, one tiny hand restrained by the brunette's much larger one. When the teacher started talking to her, I strained my ears to try to catch her voice, but the classroom was too loud.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I muttered, sure that this must be a cosmic joke. The short one turned away from Mr. Bender then, looking in our direction before breaking into a huge smile.

"Bella, Eddie's here!" she shouted in a high voice, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing in place. Isabella, in a manner that betrayed years of habit, simply moved her hand to the shorter girl's head and kept her still, still talking to the teacher. I might not have been able to hear the girl over the din of the classroom, but I could tell that they had slipped into Spanish from the teacher's slowly rising eyebrows. After a few moments, he laughed, braying like a horse in impressed delight. The class was starting to get quieter then, the students taking notice only when they heard the portly man's laugh for the first time. "Eddie! Can w-"

"_Kaitlynn_, _en __español, __por favor."_ The girl pouted, but complied. Easily.

"_Bella, Eduardo está aquí. ¿Podemos sentarnos con él?"_ Mr. Bender, who had taken a sip of coffee after speaking, started coughing harshly. It seemed he thought that only the brunette could speak Spanish. It was when I was watching the pair make their way down the aisle, Isabella being half-dragged by her companion, that the words finally registered in my mind. "_Hola, Eduardo! ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?"_

I opened my mouth to say no, they couldn't sit there, tried to tell them to leave my family alone, but Edward cut me off before the words could even form. "_Por supuesto, niña am__ada."_

I gaped as the redheaded midget sat down and just plopped her head onto his lap. The taller girl just sighed and smiled apologetically at him as she took her own seat, physically lifting her sister and shifting her so that the girl's red curls were splayed across her own jean-clad legs.

"_Mis disculpas, Eduardo," _the human said, her voice catching me by surprise. I had expected something... rougher, I guess, from the girl's physique. Isabella's voice, while deep, had a soft edge to it, a lightheartedness that caught me off guard. With the added rasp, it almost reminded me of the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, the leaves and branches brushing against one another. This close, I noticed quite a few things that I hadn't expected, from the fine Greek features and slight dimples, to the infinitesimal crisscrossing scars that covered her bare arms. She looked dangerous for a human, like someone that had lived a hard life, even though her every act portrayed her to be more of a gentle giant.

"_No es nada, Isab__ella. __¿Se siente mejor?__"_ my brother asked with a concerned smile.

"_Ella es mejor, si_." Still mulling over the girl's contrariness, it took me a moment to realize that he had continued to smile at her, and that it was a genuine one, not the politely strained one that he usually had. I growled harshly, just loud enough for him to hear, and it slipped from his face. Instead, Isabella's lips pulled into a small smile and she turned her head to look down at the sleeping redhead in her lap. I scowled, knowing that her smile was likely caused by Edward's affections, and turned away.

Edward's brows pulled down in confusion, before he whispered, "Rosalie, I'm just being polite. I'm not trying to steal your mate."

"She is _not_ my _mate,_" I said. _She's just a human,_ I thought, sparing the subject of our discussion a glance. I wanted to make sure that she couldn't hear us, but my heart twisted when I saw the frown pulling at the brunette's lips. I started to tell Edward that we were being too loud, thinking we had upset her, but the girl spoke before I could, still looking at the sleeping girl in her lap.

"_Eduardo, dígale a su novio que está en problemas."_ Edward had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter while I sat there, confused and... oddly disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATION TIME!<strong>

_Kaitlynn_, _en español, por favor.- _Kaitlynn, in Spanish, please.

_Bella, Eduardo está aquí. ¿Podemos sentarnos con él?-_ Bella, Edward's here. Can we sit with him?

_Hola, Eduardo! ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?- _Hello, Edward! Can we sit here?

_Por supuesto, niña a__mada.-_ Of course, beloved little girl.

_Mis disculpas, Eduardo-_ My apologies, Edward

_No es nada, Isabella. __¿Se siente mejor?__-_ It's nothing, Isabella. Is she feeling better?

_Ella es mejor, si.- _ She is better, yes.

_Eduardo, dígale a su novio que está en problemas.-_ Edward, tell your boyfriend that he's in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Me- I'd like to thank the Academy, all of my pets and wives and girlfriends that chose to support me in the endeavor, and, most importantly, I'd like to thank the Google Translator.**

**Rose- You appreciate Google more than your various lovers?**

**Me- Well, yeah. Do YOU fucking speak Spanish?**

**Rose- **_**Si.**_

**Me- …**

**Rose- **_**Puta.**_

**Lynn- Ooohhh, Mommy's jealous!**

**Rose-**_** ¡Cállate!**_

**Me- Hey, you should have told me sooner. As punishment, I will continue to love Google more!**

**Rose- (deadpan) The horror.**

**Lynn- (tugs Daka's shirt) More than me?**

**Me- Aw, of course more than you!**

**Lynn- (cries)**

**Bella- Jesus Christ, what are you thinking?!**

**Me- That it's about time you called me by my real name!**

**Rose- (slaps) Apologize!**

**Me- But it's too late to apologize!**

**Backup Dancers- (clap-stomp-stomp-clap)**

**Me- It's too late!**

**Bella- Will you shut up and apologize to Emmett's gay love-child!**

**Me- I'm sorry :(**

**Lynn- (cuddles with the gay unicorn) S'okay...**

**Me- Shouldn't Gay Unicorn have a name by now?**

**Bella- (shrugs) Emmett said to let the reviewers give him a name.**

**Rose- Where is that big monkey, anyway?**

**Me- (grins) I decided that trying to string him up by his toes was too hard.**

**Bella- So?**

**Me- So he's trying to get Eddie to stop giving him the silent treatment. And have sex with him, probably.**

**Lynn- Why?**

**Bella- Because giving you sugar is how all of the slaves escaped. They gave you a candy bar and you piggy-backed them bitches north.**

**Me- Next chapter is going to be what you look like when you're high. Also, Bella's first ACTUAL impression of Ring-Around-the-Roses.**

**Rose- … That song is about the Plague...**

**Me- And? You're dead. It all works out.**

**Bella- Um... (flinches at a loud crash) Questions, comments, concerns, and any bets that Rose will kill Daka should be sent via the review button after thi- (ducks a flying couch)... this.**

**PeAcE -Daka**


	6. Destruction and Denial

**To the psychic that said that neither Rose nor I would win our fight, just that it would turn into wild make-up sex, I dedicate this story to you!**

**Alice: Thanks!**

**Jack is suing me, despite all of the times that I said I don't own him. Either that or this court hearing is for adultery...**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

_Violence is not the answer,_ I told myself. This had become my mantra over the past five minutes as I watched a bright red blur streak through the halls of Forks High. Around the eightieth time I thought this, the flash of red turned and dashed through an open doorway, disappearing from sight. With a heavy sigh, I followed, wishing that we had P.E. for this period, rather than our last class of the day. As I walked into the biology room, though, I had to groan at the sight that greeted me.

In the mere seven seconds that it had taken me to follow Lynn through the door, she had managed to make the room look like a tornado site. Five plants had been spilled, two cages left wide open, a stack of textbooks was knocked over and scattered across the entire classroom floor, and one of the microscopes was lying on its side. In the middle of the classroom, standing on a table, the whirlwind itself was on the tips of her toes, trying to reach a lizard that had worked its way to the ceiling. When I cleared my throat, she just grinned, hopped off the table, and skipped towards me.

"What the...," a voice said from behind me. I turned quickly, standing protectively in front of my sister, and hoped that the new arrival was anybody but the teacher. The girl, who was looking around the wrecked room with wide eyes, was a tall brunette that stood just a couple inches shorter than me. I chuckled when her glasses slid down her nose as if they, too, were shocked, bringing her attention to me and the vibrating redhead behind me. "I'm actually a bit afraid to ask," she said, taking in my thick arms and the defensive posture I had adopted.

Snorting lightly, I relaxed and smiled at the scholarly girl. "To be honest, so am I. I'm Bella."

"Angela," she replied, taking my hand lightly. "And I guess that would be Lynn? Eric wouldn't stop talking about you two during lunch."

I knew he'd been talking about us. I heard him telling his table about our little scene in the hallway, sounding like he still wanted to crawl under a rock and cry. Lynn giggled and bounced over to Angela, grabbing her hand and swinging it from side to side. "Hey, do you have a cookie?"

"No!" I yelled, pulling the two girls apart quickly. Angela looked scared again, so I explained quickly, waving an arm around the destroyed classroom. "She does not handle sugar well, and she's had way too much already, in case you hadn't noticed."

"_She _ did this? I thought it was you!" Realizing what she said, she quickly backpedaled, blushing madly. "I mean, you were the only ones here and she's so small and you're so big and the shirt a-and, and... I'll shut up now."

I looked down at my shirt and, sure enough, I saw a gruesome-looking band logo glaring back at me from the black fabric. I hadn't actually noticed before. I'd just grabbed the first shirt I'd seen that morning before getting Lynn ready. I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair, grinning wryly at my sister. "You could have told me that I looked like some psychotic hard-ass."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "That's how I got the last pudding cup."

Just then, a short, stocky man came through the door, dragging a covered cart behind him. He pushed the cart to the front of the room, took off the cover to reveal a television, and sat at the teacher's desk, completely oblivious to the chaos around him. He didn't notice anything, in fact, until the lizard dropped from the ceiling and fell onto the desk in front of him. That was when he paused, picked up the lizard, and walked back toward the door. "I didn't see anything and when I come back, there won't be anything _to_ see. Get started."

Mr. Banner turned out to be a pretty okay guy. When he came back, he was carrying coffee for him, Angela, and me, as well as a cup of tea for Lynn. By that time, the classroom was nice and tidy again and the rest of the students had shown up, with Edward among them. Mr. Banner, with very little insistence on my part, allowed Lynn to sit in my lap at the table we shared with Edward. He probably thought that it would keep her from destroying the classroom again. Instead, she kept trying to climb off of me as the movie played for the class, crawling over me like I was a jungle gym and pouting each time I pulled her back into place. After she had finally given up on escaping, I caught her talking to the caged lizards, trying to apologize for scaring them in our language. The one that had been clinging to the ceiling, whom my sister had decided to call Fredwina, kept telling her to listen to the food-man. I think she meant Mr. Banner, but I thought it was funny that she was trying to get Lynn to pay attention. I silently wished her luck.

At first, it didn't seem like Edward had any clue what we were doing. He just took notes, occasionally glancing at us curiously. I almost told Lynn to be quiet then, but I was sure he wouldn't realize the significance of the sounds she made. Unfortunately, when Fredwina unlatched her cage, jumped onto our desk, and skittered up to the redhead's shoulder, I could all but see the gears turning in his head. That was about the same time that he started being very... polite to her. When Lynn broke her pencil, he got up to sharpen it for her. He also got up to fill her cup with water when she ran out of tea and helped her to her feet when the bell finally rang. It was disconcerting how quickly he changed from idle suspicion to... _'What _is_ he doing, exactly?'_

"Bellsie..." Lynn said, groaning and holding her tummy with one hand, the other wrapped up in Edward's. "I don't feel so good..."

Four minutes later, I was kneeling beside her in the bathroom stall while Edward continued to his next class. "I told you to lay off the sweets," I said, brushing her hair back. "Are you okay with going to class?"

The redhead nodded, quickly scrambling to her feet as if she hadn't been emptying her stomach just moments before. Frowning, I followed her to our next class, holding her hand tightly to keep her from getting ahead. We had Spanish next and I warned Lynn not to show off, knowing that she was likely going to try to confuse the teacher if given the opportunity. I was right, of course. The moment Mr. Bender finished talking to me, he tried to trip her up by telling her to speak in Spanish. When she spoke with perfect grammar and pronunciation, the man choked on his coffee in shock. I would have tried to help, but her words had caused me to look towards where she was pulling me and I was unable to even speak.

_Helen?_ I thought, blinking to clear my eyes. It didn't work, though, because I still found myself staring at the face that had once played a part in the downfall of Troy. I took in the amber eyes and pale skin that marked her as a vampyre, as well as the blonde hair that told me that this _wasn't_, in all actuality, the same girl. I dimly noticed Edward sitting next to the woman, but my attention was almost completely overtaken by her presence. I couldn't see nearly enough of her body with the desk between us, but I could see the beginnings of her voluptuous curves and the long legs peeking out from beneath the aggravating piece of furniture. I only managed to tear my eyes from her... somewhat distracting body when my sister's giggles sounded in my head, shaking me from my reverie. As we got closer, though, the vampyre's lips pulled into a frown and a small ache flickered to life in my chest.

"_Hola, Eduardo! ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?"_ Lynn asked, grinning up at the boy. At this, the blonde beauty's scowl deepened and she opened her mouth, but Edward spoke first, allowing my sister to not only sit next to him, but also use him as an impromptu pillow. '_He's so comfy, Bella...'_

I sighed and fought the urge to roll my eyes, smiling apologetically at Edward instead. Ignoring her mental whining, I lifted Lynn off his lap, laying her head down on my own instead. I apologized to Edward and exchanged quick pleasantries in Spanish. I was still puzzling over the boy's recent behavior when I heard a low growl coming from the mesmerizing blonde. The woman was glaring at the bronze-haired boy, her lips pulled into a nearly unnoticeable snarl. I smiled slightly and looked away, wondering if she was as confused by her brother's friendliness as I was. Maybe it was irritating her.

The thought puzzled me, though. Why would she care if her brother was being nice to me? Maybe she didn't trust humans, I mused. It seemed likely, considering her behavior. The thought was quickly thrown away, however, when I heard Edward whisper, "_Rosalie, I'm just being polite. I'm not trying to steal your mate."_

I could feel my eyes widen and my breath catch in my throat as the words echoed through my mind. I knew how the vampyres' mating worked. It's remained almost completely unchanged since the beginning. The problem is that it was _never_ meant to happen with my kind. It's practically impossible, _especially_ for it to happen with me. Then there's the fact that it's _taboo._

"_She is _not _my _mate," the woman, Rosalie, said quietly. I tried not to notice the way her voice sounded like music. I tried not to notice the affects the near-silent voice had on my body, the gentle shiver that slithered down my spine and shook my thoughts loose. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her glance at me, so I desperately gathered up my frayed mind, pushing all thoughts of the blonde vampyre to the farthest corners of my mind.

"_Eduardo, dígale a su novio que está en problemas," _I said, just noticing my sister's light snores. I had to distract myself her, from her conversation. A vampyre could never find a mate among my people. The very idea was impossible, and therefore it was not worth my attention.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSL- Oh, kiss my ass. I translated this stuff last chapter. And yes, setchan, I know some of it is wrong.<strong>

**Also, in honour of the most fabulous review I have ever received(thank you SI), I hereby christen the Gay Unicorn Baby... Butchy Turtle McFabulous! I'm half-convinced you were high when you wrote that review, and for that I am proud. And since you guys seem to love my omakes more than the actual story, here ya go.**

**OMAKE:**

**Me- Their love life is going to get so damn complicated...**

**Rose- Shut up, you're the author. You want it simple? Make it simple.**

**Me- Where's the fun in that?**

**Lynn- Yay! Pudding!**

**Bella- I can't believe you'd use me to get pudding cups.**

**Me- (pauses in the middle of eating pudding) You can't? What else are you good for?**

**Rose- (smirks) I can think of a few things...**

**Me- Oh, she's shown you that tongue thing, hasn't she?**

**Bella- Daka! Have you never heard of privacy?**

**Me- I was talking about how you can roll your tongue like a taco shell. DIRTY MIND!**

**Bella- No, you weren't.**

**Me- What else would I be talking about? You're shit in the sack.**

**Em- Burnnn...**

**Me- (bows)**

**Rose- Whatever. Anyway, why do I look like Helen of Troy?**

**Me- (rolls eyes) Gee, why in the world would I compare the main love interest to the most beautiful person in mythology...**

**Bella- I think it's really sweet-**

**Me- Plus, nobody ever mentions her personality, so for all we know she could be bitchy enough to be you.**

**Bella- Or not.**

**Rose- You know what, fuck you! It's over between us!**

**Me- (writes for a moment) Say that again?**

**Rose- (sounding like a robot) I love you, Dakadakara. Forever.**

**Me- (grins)**

**Bella- What did you just do?**

**Me- I rewrote her script. Check this out. (types)**

**Rose- If you have any comments about the writing, or any confessions for the love of my life, please send them by writing a review.**

**Bella- Cool. Cruel and unusual, but cool.**

**PeAcE -Daka**


	7. Another Mistake

**-snickers- Did you know that calling lesbians disgusting in front of the gayest judge in the world can get you held in contempt of court? Jacky-boy found that out the hard way. So yay, I won't get in trouble for diddling his wife! I still don't own anything, though.**

**Onward!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"You want her to participate?" I asked, nodding at the sleeping redhead in my arms. "Fine, you wake her up. Then we'll have matching scars."

The P.E. teacher's eyes widened slightly, taking in the age-old scars that littered my body and picturing how I could have gotten them. Seeing as he mutely waved me over to the bleachers without a second's more hesitation, he had probably imagined some horrible event that had come from waking my sister up. He wouldn't have been totally wrong. I could think of several different times where disturbing the sleeping girl had ended up in bloodshed, for both me and many of my brothers. Somehow, it seemed that our sisters had always known that waking her was nearly suicidal. It had caused some resentment between my family and me, since they used to blame me for her behavior. It wasn't until I had gotten my fair share of scars that they finally believed me when I said that I couldn't control her.

Only the worst and most recent scars were visible, though. In fact, probably only seven of my current showcasing were even her fault, the oldest being nearly a hundred and six years old. That one didn't seem like it was going anywhere. The rest were wounds caused in fights, usually with one or more of my siblings, or the occasional accident, though those were few and far between.

There was a small scare when Coach Clapp forgot we were behind him and he blew his whistle harshly, less than five feet from us. Both he and I tensed, watching Lynn's forehead crumple in irritation and then soften as she nestled closer to me. A few kids looked confused when we both sighed gratefully and smiled at each other, but we ignored them. This was a time for us to give thanks, and that's exactly what we did. When it was almost time for dismissal, the teacher wrapped a small towel around the bell, just in time to muffle the loud ring. He came over to us as the students filed out of the large gymnasium and quietly asked if I needed help getting her home, but I declined, saying that I'd just walk her home and come back for my bike. He tried to offer to drive me to our house and give me a lift back to my bike, but I refused gently. He laughed and wished me luck before turning and disappearing into his office with a wave. _Such a strange mortal._

I waited a few more minutes for the halls to quiet down before carrying my sister out to the parking lot. At the bike, I had to hold her carefully with one arm while I used the other to put our backpacks in the saddle bags, not wanting them to get wet by carrying them all the way home.

"Hey, little girl!" a voice boomed from behind me. I turned quickly to glare at Emmett, making a quick hushing motion with my free hand. He grinned sheepishly before "whispering" loudly, "How are you gonna get her home like that?"

"I was just gonna walk her home and come back for my bike later." Emmett frowned at this, obviously not pleased.

"Why don't you get in with us?" he asked, gesturing to the three vampyres that were with him. One of them was a small girl I hadn't met yet, but she was half-hidden behind Jasper so I couldn't quite see her. When she started to lean forward, the blonde vampyre gently held her back, keeping her out of my sight. _Must be __his mate,_ I thought, observing the way his hand rested protectively on her small thigh. I smiled reassuringly at him and turned back to Emmett.

"I don't think there's enough room," I said, knowing that Jasper wouldn't react well to having me so close to his mate. Edward, probably thinking along the same lines, nodded agreement. The girl, though, offered an alternative.

"They can ride in Rosie's car," she said in a high, chirping voice. I started to protest, but Emmett had latched onto the idea cheerfully.

"Hey, yeah!" Before I really knew what was going on, Emmett had gathered Lynn in his arms and had started sprinting towards the red BMW that was just about to pull out of its spot. I just stood there for a moment, blinking quickly, before I took off after the hulking vampyre. I ran as quickly as I could without drawing suspicion, sliding to a stop just in time to hear Emmett whisper, "_... it and I'll tell you where Alice hid your clothes."_

I could see the indecision flickering over her face before she finally settled on wearing a fierce scowl. Emmett, for some reason, took that as consent and gently placed Lynn in the open backseat before holding the front door open for me. I looked to the blonde for permission, but she pointedly ignored me.

"Em, I don't think we sho-"

"Get in or I'm leaving," she barked, not even bothering to glance in my direction. I glared and took a small step forward, a growl bubbling in my chest, but I stopped myself at the small mewl my sister made from her seat. Figuring I could ignore the woman's attitude long enough to get my sister home, I climbed into the front seat and allowed Emmett to close the door behind me. Just before Rosalie hit the gas, I saw his smile fade slightly at the angry looks on our faces. Then we were gone.

I found myself suddenly wishing that Charlie wasn't quite so fond of privacy as the convertible seemed to crawl through the sleepy streets towards the outskirts on the other side of town. A quick glance at the speedometer told me that we were, in fact, going much faster than the speed limit and that I was just being impatient. It was hard not to be, though. All I could hear was the wind's whispered greetings as we passed, the car's purring engine, and my sister's soft snores. The blonde vampyre beside me wasn't even _breathing,_ making the ride even more awkward than necessary. When we finally arrived at my house, I held in a grateful sigh and gathered Lynn into my arms before getting out of the car.

"You don't have to stay," I said. I was half hoping that Rosalie would just flip me the bird and drive off, half hoping she would smile and say she would wait. She compromised.

"I know." Her voice was haughty, fake, but she didn't give any indication of leaving. As I rolled my eyes and carried my sister inside, I found myself wondering if anyone had ever heard her be something _other_ than prissy or angry. I somehow doubted it. She seemed the type that would live behind a mask, only taking it off once in a blue moon. At least, I hoped it was a mask_._

I took the stairs slowly, enjoying the small victory of making Rosalie wait, and put my sister on her bed, tucking her in carefully. When I was satisfied, I kissed her forehead and whispered words of love from our native language in her ear. She told me once that she would dream of me whenever I did it. She said that it chased the nightmares away. The girl always refused to talk about them, so I took to whispering to her before I went to bed every night or any time she started tossing in her sleep. Knowing that she could have a nightmare while I was gone, I said a few more words before walking back out to the car. I didn't worry about Rosalie having heard what I had said to Lynn, knowing that she wouldn't have understood them, even if her enhanced senses managed to pick up the quiet sounds. At most, she would have felt a small wave of love and serenity from within. The young vampyre likely wouldn't even know that the feelings were anything but hers.

My thoughts were confirmed when I saw her in the front seat, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. It was the closest thing to happiness I had seen on her face so far, and the sight filled my heart with warmth. I stamped the feeling out, angry at myself for allowing it to surface at all, slamming the front door behind me before making me way back to the car. The blonde glared at me as I came, the smile wiped off her features as if it had never been there in the first place.

The trip back to my motorcycle passed in the blink of an eye for me, my thoughts roaring for attention in my head. My past flashed in front of my eyes: my family, my siblings, my...

I forced those thoughts from my mind as I slowly exited the car. What was done can't be undone and that wouldn't change. As I watched the blonde drive away, I thought back to the small smile I had seen just moments before. In a moment of weakness, I made another mistake, another small change in the world.

Just before Rosalie's car turned the corner, I allowed a word of farewell to slip through my lips. It came from a language few humans or vampyres ever heard in its first form.

It was a language that existed before time. It was once spoken by every creature upon its birth and throughout its life. It's the courage of a wolf's howl and the joy of a bird's song. It's the stubbornness of trees and the wisdom of oceans. Every sound that has ever existed in this world came from the All-Tongue, the language spoken by nature's first mother, the goddess Gaia.

It was the language of my people. It was the tongue of the God Children.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Me- Do you have any idea how hard it was to write that last bit at two in the morning? **_**Will this work? Is this mysterious enough? Does this sound too much like it was written at two in the**__** morning?**_** I finally just said "Fuck it, they've waited seven chapters for even a hint of what Bella is. Just give it to 'em."**

**Bella- Are we finally going to tell them what the hell is going on?**

**Me- Yes! … Eventually... Point is that it's finally coming! Sorta...**

**Rose- Thank God!**

**RK- You are very welcome.**

**Me- … How the hell did you get in my room, Roadkill?**

**RK- I'm God, bitch, I can do what I want.**

**Me- Then I suggest you start wanting to leave before my bat gets the urge to give you a big hickey on your face.**

**RK- (disappears)**

**Bella- So grouchy...**

**Me- Excuse me, it's two in the morning. I don't feel like being calm. Hell, I don't even feel like making Rose useful!**

**Rose- What the fu-**

**Jay- Can I have her, then?**

**All- …**

**Me- … Um, may I ask why...?**

**Jay- Cuz R****ose ****is the bait and got clappaz.**

**Me- … I'm afraid to ask.**

**Bella- I think that was a compliment...**

**Ed- Excuse me, I speak Black. Shall I translate?**

**Me- Is it safe?**

**Ed- Perfectly. What Jay means is that Rosalie is a beautiful, sexy woman with a bodacious backside.**

**Me- Really?**

**Jay- Fo' shizzle.**

**Me- That's so...**

**Rose- Beautiful. Who taught you to talk to ladies, Jay?**

**Jay- Lesbians.**

**Me- … I feel like I'm being replaced...**

**Bella- You? What about me?**

**Me- … You're kidding, right?**

**Bella- Why would I be ki-**

**Rose- Oh, Jay!**

**Me- Okay! To avoid Bella's returning bitchiness and the sex-scene in the making, I'm just going to request that IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THESE OMAKES, YOU'D BETTER REVIEW! PROVE YOUR WORTH, BITCHES!**

**Thank you.**

**PeAcE -Daka**


	8. Anger and Anomalies

**Disclaimer: I've done it.**

**AAAND... ACTION!**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV:<strong>

As I drove away from the school for the third time that day, I felt the beginning of a strange... emotion forming in my chest. It was an odd, aching feeling that tugged at my heart and pressed against the edges of my mind. It was the same kind of sensation I'd had when I was waiting outside Bella's house, only this was a different emotion entirely. Before, it had been a warm feeling that reminded me of Esme, of her smile and her loving embrace. This one felt like... like leaving home, like I was walking away from something important, something whose absence would leave me incomplete forever.

By the time I arrived home, I had brushed the thoughts away. It didn't matter what it felt like, or even that I had _felt_ it at all. All that really mattered at the moment was that the second I walked through the door, I was ambushed by my "siblings," Emmett and Alice. Emmett looked like he couldn't decide between being happy, hopeful, or scared out of his mind, while Alice was bouncing up and down, forever stuck as a raging ball of energy. Both were practically tripping over each other's words, asking question after question about how it went with the human. Brushing past them, I moved on to the dining room, where the rest of the family would inevitably be waiting. Based on Edward's behavior, he found these mortals interesting for one reason or another, so I had expected nothing less. What I didn't expect was for Carlisle to already be home, waiting patiently for the family meeting to start. Under normal circumstances, he would still be at work for a while yet.

"I told him that this was an urgent matter," Edward said, answering my thoughts.

"Stay out of my head, _Eddie," _I growled, snarling at my brother. My other brother, Emmett, hissed in defense of his mate, but we were both silenced by Carlisle clearing his throat pointedly.

"As I understand it, something interesting happened at school today," he started, gesturing for us all to sit down. Lesson one in vampire politics: put everyone on equal grounds. Vampires, being instinctual creatures, took the idea of dominance seriously. If anyone takes a higher position, such as standing while another is seated, they are perceived to be threatening your position, hence the need for everyone to be seated at family meetings. Carlisle himself remained standing, asserting his authority in case any arguments got out of hand. Once the whole family was gathered around the large table and seated, Carlisle motioned for Edward to start.

"I don't think that the Swans are human," The lanky vampyre stated. "There i-"

"You don't think that two living, breathing, _eating_ beings are human?" I said, snorting in contempt. "Really, because they do not _look_ like vampyres, nor do they smell like those damn mutts."

"I didn't say that they _were_ wolves, Rosalie. I just said that they aren't human. There's something wrong with them, especially Isabella." A low growl rumbled in my chest, warning Edward away from the subject, but he pressed on. "She doesn't _act_ like a human, doesn't _move_ like a human-"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

For a few short moments, the bronze haired boy seemed to concentrate, searching for a way to relay his thoughts. "It's... It's as if she's letting the world move beneath her feet as she walks. No, no, no. Like... Damn it!" He growled in frustration, running his fingers through his hair harshly. "It's like she's walking on water, like every movement is both impossible and unstoppable at the same time. It's almost as if the world has no choice but to let her be there."

"Have you lost your mind, Edward?" I hissed. "You're trying to describe how the human _walks_ as if it goes against the very idea of reality itself."

The vampyre's face was buried in his hands, his fingers tangled in his unruly hair as a growl vibrated deep in his chest. Emmett's face was twisted in confusion and pain, aching to both comfort his irate mate and defend his new friends. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the rumbling sound of his chagrin, he finally mumbled something that was too low for anyone to hear, even the burly vampyre seated directly next to him. Hearing our unvoiced perplexity, our brother slammed his hands on the table and almost shouted, "I can't read her thoughts!"

In the stunned silence that followed, Edward looked away, ashamed of his admission. He accused Bella, _my Bella_, of being less than human because of his own _failure!_ How dare he? How fucking _dare_ he?! The rage and venom in my thoughts made the vampyre in question flinch back, but it also caught the attention of Jasper, who tried to calm me down with his gift, only stopping when I hissed at him as well.

"It's not just her, either. It's her sister and her father, too," Edward continued, pleading with us all to understand.

"Her father?" Carlisle asked, glancing uncertainly in my direction. It wasn't uncommon for me to lose my temper at these meetings, I'll admit that, but even I knew that I rarely dissolved into a hissing, snarling mess at the drop of a hat, so it was obvious why he would be concerned. Trying to gather my calm, I slowly pushed back the rage that had boiled over and focus on the discussion at hand. "You mean Chief Swan?"

"Yes, him. All of them!" Edward stood up and started pacing, but with a sharp look from our father, he sat down again. "I can't read any of their thoughts. I can _hear_ their minds, but... It's not in English, at the very least."

"Is it in Spanish?" Alice asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "Or does she think in some language you don't speak?"

"It's not a language, that's the problem," he said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know if she's even thinking or if these... sounds are just whatever happens to be floating around in her skull."

"So, what? She's empty-headed?" Emmett laughed, ignoring the glare I shot at him. "That's rich."

"I don't know," Edward sighed, shrugging. "To me, they just seem like random sounds; rustling trees, falling water, rocks bouncing against each other. It makes no sense."

"Perhaps it is just a gift?" Carlisle suggested. "Maybe they can disguise their thoughts."

"All of them?" Edward shook his head. "I've never heard of gifts being this strong in a human, much less being genetic."

"May I remind you that there's a lot about these gifts that we don't know," our father said pointedly. "Now, if this is all you have to base your suspicions on..."

"There's more," his eldest son told him quickly. "In the morning and during lunch, Jasper noticed something odd about their emotions."

I rolled my eyes, irritated at how quick Edward was to shift everybody's attention to our blonde brother once his own words failed. Jasper, however, nodded.

"I don't believe that my observations are necessarily cause for concern," he reassured us, sending a small smile in my direction to calm me down. It didn't work. "I merely noticed that, throughout the day, there was something odd about the way the sisters' emotions manifested. While Bella's feelings were clear, with almost none of the confusion present in most humans, Lynn's emotions were not. Where Bella's were tightly controlled, her sister's bounced around, as if she was incapable of holding onto a single emotion for more than a few seconds."

"So?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Maybe she's just ADD. Hell, even Emmett can't hold a grudge for more than thirty minutes."

"It's not just that, Rosalie," he said, sensing my growing impatience. "The _way_ Lynn's emotions manifest are rather strange as well. When a person feels something, I usually feel it from them directly, but there are times when I feel a hint of an emotion from Lynn, then a louder echo of it from Bella before I feel it fully from her sister. It almost seems like the emotion has to be filtered through Bella, though I can see no reason why that would be true."

"That makes... no sense what-so-ever," Emmett groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"Like I said earlier, I don't think that there's really any cause for concern. They may be odd, but I doubt they are dangerous, even if they aren't human."

"You're basically telling us that this whole meeting was to inform us that the giant girl and her midget sister are weird?" At his sheepish grin, I huffed angrily and stood up. "Wow, I never would have figured that out on my own. Thank you _so_ much for that wonderful bit of information. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going hunting."

After my sarcastic farewell, I all but stomped out the back door, pausing only when Alice told me to wait for her. Maybe it wasn't the most mature thing to do, but the offended look that Edward shot at me as I left, all kicked puppy and hurt dignity, made it worth it.

And it was then, in a rush of awareness, that I realized what I had thought just minutes before. It had escaped my notice, and hopefully Edward's too, but I had still thought it. _My Bella..._

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Me- Fucking finally.**

**Rose- Huh, what do you know. Looks like she IS still alive.**

**Me- Alive is relative. Still, this took for-fucking-everrr...**

**Roadkill- Well, you did take your sweet time.**

**Me- The fuck are you doing here?**

**RK- I'm waiting to see when Lynn's favorite unc-**

**Me- NO SPOILING! (punts RK out a window)**

**RK- Looks like I'm blasting off agaaaiiinnn... *ding***

**Me- … Farewell, Team Rocket-booster Magnum.**

**Bella- What the hell just happened?**

**Me- We revealed our secret childhood obsession.**

**Bella- Not that, Lynn's favorite-**

**Me- GOODBYE, MEOWTH! (puntatatata)**

**Rose- Um, that was Bella...**

**Me- No, that was Jesse and James's lame sidekick, Meowth.**

**Rose- … Have you, at any point, been institutionalized?**

**Me- Yeah, but some vampyre broke in and tried to kill this psychic chick. Mary, I believe her name was... That's when I made my daring escape.**

**Rose- Fascinating. What exactly were you in for?**

**Me- My unnatural sexual tendencies is what put me there. Then I was diagnosed with... fourteen other disorders?**

**Rose- …**

**Me- Like you didn't see that shit coming.**

**Rose- You are one fucked up chick.**

**Me- Yes. Yes, I am. The good news is that you like it when I act like a nutter.**

**Rose- No, I actually-**

**Me- (types on computer)**

**Rose- (in a monotone) Absolutely love it. I can't imagine life without your borderline psychotic tendencies.**

**Me- Good girl.**

**Bella- (crawls through the window) Wha... What's going on?**

**Me- Nuh-thing.**

**Rose- I was just telling Daka about how much I love her!**

**Bella- Am I going to have to take away your laptop privileges?**

**Me- Am I going to have to take away your Rosie privileges?**

**Bella- … Touche, motherfucker. Touche.**

**Me- (grins) Alright, because you guys haven't strung me up and beat me to death for having such shit-tastic writer's block, I would like to thank you. Still, I do like reviews, even the angry ones, so leave a review for me!**

**PeAcE -Daka**


	9. When It Rains

**For those of you that were planning my funeral, I would just like to say thank you. Thank you for not being that very angry reader that climbed in through my window, said that I am a horrible person and that they wouldn't even think about going to my funeral, and then killed me. Apparently disappearing for five months was bad. I apologize, but I was on vacation and then I was working on an idea for a novel, as well as a few other things. Each time, I kept getting more and more distracted from the story… Oops... Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

Three hours. That's how long I'd been sitting in the dark living room, mulling over the day's events and everything that had been revealed. That's how long I waited for Charlie to get home so that he could explain both why there were vampyres in the area, in his territory, and why he had not seen fit to _inform_ me of this important little detail. It was the longest three hours of my entire life.

When I had first arrived back at the house, I hadn't yet realized the full significance of the vampyres' presence. To be honest, I had still been reeling from Edward's comment in the Spanish classroom. _'I'm not trying to steal your mate,'_ he'd said. _Mate_. Aside from the glaring inaccuracy of that term being applied to me, he'd said it as if the bond had already formed, which has never occurred in such a brief time for their species. The only halfling that mates instantaneously is the shape-shifter; vampyre mating can take anywhere from days to years, just like a human's relationship would. They might be more sensitive to the bond once it exists, but it still takes time to make.

'_How ignorant these fools must be!' _I thought._ 'If it was mere infatuation or lust and they thought it was a bond like that, then they could just be new. No… Their eyes had no hint of red at all, so it has to be at least a year since they last had a human's blood, let alone how old they would have to be in order to even maintain the discipline required to be surrounded by humans for so long. Has their sire even bothered to educate them about their new existence? It's Volturi law that new vampyres learn about what they are, I had seen to that. If this is true, if someone has broken the law, then he must be punished. Doesn't he know the consequences of his actions?'_

It was quickly becoming apparent how imperative it was for me to meet their patriarch. Even if Carlisle was not their sire, it was his responsibility to make sure his coven was educated; I would also have to launch an investigation into who the sire was and make sure that punishment was carried out. If he _was_ the one that had turned Edward and Rosalie, I would have to inform Marcus and his brothers. To let a vampyre loose that didn't know about Singers and mates, or perhaps even the most basic customs of vampyre society, was incredibly dangerous. Plus, if Charlie had known, that would make him responsible as well. I would have no choice but to bring him before the Tribunal and let them decide his fate. Before the exodus, he would have been let off without any significant punishment, but that was no longer the case. _'I can still protect him,'_ I thought, already thinking through as many justifications as I could come up with and finding the most passable one. _'Since they didn't know that I'm aware of what they are, it's possible that Charlie didn't know of their ignorance. If so, then there would be no reason to involve the Tribunal.'_

Unfortunately, that was when another thought occurred to me: the Solstice. It was only a month away. _'Oh, shi-'_

At the sound of the front door opening, I immediately ran from the living room to confront Charlie, startling him and making him drop his gun belt. "Bell-"

"_Silence!"_ I commanded, not caring that he would have obeyed me even without the force of my will snapping his teeth together for him. I saw the confusion in his eyes, as well as the small hint of fear that he couldn't hide. He couldn't fathom what he had done that would have me resort to actively keeping him quiet. I enlightened him, a hard edge to my voice seldom seen away from Tribunal affairs. "Gods upon gods, Brother, _what were you thinking?_ Have you taken leave of your senses? Those vampyres -_vampyres,_ Charlie- are living in your territory and you didn't think to check on them? I'm begging you, tell me you didn't know. _Please!_"

"Mistress," he said carefully, treading lightly as he tried to piece everything together. "They are merely vegetarians. They are young ones, at that. Forgive me, but I see no cause for concern here. Has something happened?"

I sighed in relief, knowing that he honestly had no idea of the situation. "They are not just young, they are naïve as well." I waved him into the living room ahead of me and waited as he settled into his worn and well-loved recliner. I stayed standing. "They seem to believe that Rosalie, the blonde female, has mated to me. I'm not sure if she believes it, but Edward does and the others might as well. If they know so little about mating, I fear for what else they might not know about themselves. I apologize for how I behaved, my friend, but I… You know what would have happened if you knew. If the Tribunal had decided to hold you responsible, I would've had to carry out your sentence."

"It's forgiven, Bella." He smiled at me for a moment before he realized what had brought this on. In his defense, he _did_ try to keep his humour to himself. He just couldn't quite stop himself from chortling, though. "Mated? To _you_? _Rosalie Hale_? You mean the same Rosalie that always looks like she wants to eat your puppy? Oh, I would spend a month as Aiden's agent to see that." He barely choked out before bursting out in those obnoxious guffaws of his. I waited for him to pull himself together, my lips pursed and foot tapping impatiently as the seconds, and eventually minutes, passed. Eventually, after he finally managed to calm his wheezing gasps and had wiped the tears from his eyes, he shook his head apologetically. "Sorry, but that girl is probably the most stuck up person I've ever met. _Including_ that wench Caius likes to prance around with. What's her name?"

"Athenodora," I answered dryly. There wasn't a single person I'd ever met that had actually liked the woman, aside from Caius. Ever since the death of Marcus's wife, Didyme, she had become even more insufferably snobbish than even Aro could stand. Volterra had become a much better place after the wives' isolation. For Charlie to say that the blonde vampyre was worse than _her_ is an insult that could never be topped. "Worse, you say? _Really_?"

"It's not like I was around her for long, really. She was with Dr. Cullen at the hospital when one of my men broke his arm last year. I swear it's like she was counting every grain of dirt on me!"

"That's the father, isn't it? Their coven leader, I mean?" Charlie nodded. "I'm going to try to see him this weekend. I need to confirm my suspicions about his children. Really, why did you not monitor them?"

My brother fidgeted nervously for a moment, his eyes purposefully avoiding mine. His voice was uncertain when he finally replied. "I've been focusing on a different problem…" Seeing my unimpressed frown, he grimaced. "The vampyres aren't the only halflings here."

"Shape-shifters." It wasn't a question. It had to be shifters. The only other halflings were werewolves and angels, but the werewolves had been hunted to the brink of extinction and would never live so close to such a large coven. Angels wouldn't even have chosen to live in a town as small and isolated as Forks at all, regardless of who their neighbors were. "You really have lost your head, haven't you."

"I'm starting to think so, actually," he said wryly. He started to speak but cut himself off, tilting his head slightly. In the distance, I could hear a quiet whine that gradually grew louder as it grew closer until the roaring engine drowned out nearly every other sound. When I honestly thought it couldn't get any more obnoxious, it stopped. "Bella, I was going to tell you the second I got home, I promise. I don't think these shifters aren't like the rest. I'm not certa-"

"Charlie Swan, I know you're in there!" A voice called from outside. "Come out with your beer open!"

My brother cursed quietly and ran to the fridge, pulling out a couple of beers and coming back as fast as he could. "Just _smell_."

I huffed in frustration before following him outside, pausing in the doorway and taking in a deep breath. Riding the wind alongside the smell of trees and the strong fumes of gasoline was the scent of the newcomers. At first, they smelled like any shape-shifter, an obstreperous mix of dirt, grass, and fur with undertones of more subtle, human scents. It wasn't until my third breath that I realized why Charlie had made such a big deal. Whereas most of their kind carried a more general fur scent, these two reeked like a wolf. More specifically, they smelled eerily similar to Fenrir. My nephew.

'_Gods upon gods, Brother, why did you move to Forks?'_

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Me- When it rains, it pours…**

**Rose- So, this is your pathetic apology for disappearing for so damn long? **_**One**_** fucking chapter?**

**Me- Yup! And an omake!**

**Rose- And what's your excuse? A dog ate your laptop?**

**Me- Nah, I just have killer ADD. The good news is that I have drugs now!**

**Bella- How is that a good thing?**

**Me- It's just Aderol! … And Prozac…**

**Rose- How screwed up **_**are**_** you?**

**Me- Haven't we covered this already?**

**Lynn- Where did I go? Am I dead?**

**Me- Sugar coma. Don't worry, you wake up :3**

**Bella- So I noticed there was a lot more info in this chapter…**

**Me- Yessiree! Consider it a present for having a hairbrained author. Oh, quick little tidbit. In here, Aro didn't kill Didyme. Pretend it was the Romanians or something. I don't care, it just wasn't Aro.**

**Lynn- Was it an evil wizard?**

**Me- Sure. As my brother likes to say, "If you can't explain it, a wizard did it."**

**Bella- What if it involves technology?**

**RK- Then it was a computer wizard. Also, (smites Bella) that's for not being impressed by my wisdom.**

**Me- Can I go to bed now? I have a test in the morning…**

**RK- BEGONE!**

**Rose- (sighs) Questions, comments, concerns, and creative ways for Daka to die can be submitted via review.**

**Me- Remember that I loved you all!**

**PeAcE -Daka**


	10. The Blacks and the Beast

**Uhhh… Hi… So things are probably going to start getting a wee bit confusing, especially in regards to Bella and her kinfolk. Also, the timeline is going to be a bit different, to allow for some changes XD Good luck!**

* * *

><p><em>I huffed in frustration before following him outside, pausing in the doorway and taking in a deep breath. Riding the wind alongside the smell of trees and the strong fumes of gasoline was the scent of the newcomers. At first, they smelled like any shape-shifter, an obstreperous mix of dirt, grass, and fur with undertones of more subtle, human scents. It wasn't until my third breath that I realized why Charlie had made such a big deal. Whereas most of their kind carried a more general fur scent, these two reeked like a wolf. More specifically, they smelled eerily similar to Fenrir. My nephew.<em>

'_Gods upon gods, Brother, why did you move to Forks?'_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"Is that little Bella?" a voice called. Looking at the two Native Americans that stood beside a rusty pickup, I focused on the source of the deep, raspy voice. It was an older man, perhaps in his early fifties, who had at one point been tall and proud, and no doubt handsome, as well. He retained his pride, still, and I could see traces of the charming young man he had been in his weather-worn face. His height, however, was lost when he had been bound to his wheelchair. By the thin muscles that had long ago atrophied, he had not been born in that chair, and I guessed that he hadn't be confined to it for more than ten years. He didn't seem to mind it, though, by the way he allowed his younger companion to help him settle into his seat.

'_A son,' _I thought, watching the boy guide the chair up the driveway, carefully avoiding one of the larger roots that had grown up through the asphalt. The boy was average in both height and build, and his face was still soft with baby-fat and innocence. His only noteworthy attributes were his warm chocolate eyes, his boyish grin, and the long, _long_ hair that poured across his shoulders and down his back, almost reaching the top of his jeans. The fact that it glistened even in the shade was astonishing and it showed how much pleasure and time he put in its care, though he thankfully fell short of the vanity I had seen in the blonde vampyre from earlier.

I had taken this all in before Charlie had even started to reply.

"Not all that little anymore, is she? She certainly didn't get it from me!" The two men laughed heartily and I rolled my eyes with a smile. Charlie, my "father" for the time being, was at least three inches shorter than me, barely taller than the younger Injun.

"Didn't get her looks from you either," my brother's friend shot back, winking at me good-naturedly. Even his son laughed this time, hurrying to cover his mouth as if nobody would know he was smiling.

"You remember Jacob Black, don't you? You girls used to play with his sisters when you actually _were_ little. Rachel and Rebecca?"

So maybe my brother had provided a few more memories for the town than I had originally thought. Pretending to think, I quietly asked about what he'd given the young boy.

'_Mud pies,'_ he answered, careful not to let the mortals see his blurring lips.

'_Are you serious?'_

'_I could change it to Barbie.'_

"Jake!" I said quickly, hiding my panic behind a wide smile. "Yeah, I remember. We used to make mud pies together." I reached forward to shake his hand, but he didn't notice. Instead, he stepped right up to me and embraced me tightly, overjoyed that I had seemed to recognize him, despite the fact that we had never truly met before now. When he didn't let go right away, I cleared my throat and patted his shoulder. I had hoped he would release me, but he only squeezed tighter and muttered, 'I missed you," into my shoulder. _'Dammit, Brother…'_

Thankfully, the loud roars of their truck had done me one favour: they had woken Kaitlynn. I could hear her thunder down the stairs as my mind was flooded with an almost physical anger. Quickly, I pushed Jacob away from me and spun to catch the raging redhead as she leapt at the boy. She was growling and snarling, her nails tearing at every bit of skin she could reach, shredding my shirt in a few places as she tried to tear out of my grip. I struggled only for a brief moment to pin her flailing arms to her sides before I concentrated on closing the fresh cuts across my upper body. When I was sure the scars would no longer be noticeable to the halflings, I turned back to them. The whole scene had taken less than a minute, so the young boy was still blinking away the shock at having been pushed away.

Charlie, seeing the rips in my shirt, laughed loudly and dropped an arm around little Jacob's shoulders. "I'm sure you two remember how much my eldest hated being woken up as a child?" Jake looked mildly frightened as he took in my damaged wardrobe, while his father chuckled and shook his head. I grinned at the three of them, noticing the genuine warmth in my brother's eyes as he ruffled the Injun's hair, laughing with his friend as the boy's fruitless attempts to fix it. It made my heart ache to know what would inevitably happen.

Lynn had her face pressed against my neck and was grumbling angrily about the "bastard son of a dragon" that had disturbed her nap, so I softly kissed her temple and shifted her into a more comfortable position before asking the obvious question. "So, what can we do for you two this evening?"

"Billy here was just dropping of your new truck!" I blinked. "What do you think, Bells?" Charlie was grinning widely, obviously proud of himself, so I looked past the three of them to take in the truck. The thing was… beastly, really. The body was round and bulky, with huge fenders and spots of rust that peeked out from a few different places, almost hidden amongst the faded red paint. It was solid, though, and had the sturdy look of something that had lived longer than most of the people that had driven it. I loved it. With a little work, I could get the engine running at a more tolerable volume and I knew just where to get the perfect red paint for such an old Chevy. Come the Solstice, I could get my brother Luke to modify the engine. Until then, however, I knew the smell of burning fuel would get on my nerves.

"I love it, Dad!" Lynn snorted at the name, burying her face deeper into the crook of my neck to muffle it. "What's the engine like?"

Charlie shrugged and Jacob's face scrunched up slightly. "Um… What?"

"Sorry," I said. "I was just wondering what engine I'll be working with."

"You know cars?" He seemed honestly surprised by the revelation, but not because of my gender. It was more like he couldn't believe his luck. When I nodded, he practically glowed with happiness. "So do I! I actually rebuilt this old monster. Good thing your old man bought it, too. Mine wouldn't let me work on another with the truck around."

"And why would I? The truck runs fine!" Billy huffed.

"It doesn't even go above sixty!" Charlie cleared his throat then, staring pointedly at the boy with a quirked brow. "Er… Not that I've tried or anything…"

"Come on, Charlie. Let's leave these kids to their toy. I hear a baseball game screaming my name in there," Billy said, already heading towards the open door. Charlie laughed and followed him, but not before giving Jacob another sharp look.

'_Wait, the truck doesn't go above sixty?'_ Lynn asked, glancing up at me with alarm. _'But that's so slow!'_

'_I know, sweetie. I'll fix it up a bit this weekend, okay?'_

Jake and I spent the next half-hour sitting in the truck bed and discussing the engine parts he'd had to replace, bringing me up to speed on its over-all condition. I was already making a list of parts I would need to fix the transmission and quiet the noise, as well as a list of tools that I would need to get. A few times, he would ask me where to get some part or another for his current project, so I told him to figure out everything he would need and I could get it for him. His smile nearly broke his face in half and he thanked me repeatedly, but I told him that it was the least I could do, since he fixed up the truck. In truth, I was just glad that he and his father were in my brother's life. Charlie changed after that last war. He wasn't as happy or playful when I saw him during the Solstices. He didn't smile often or get involved in the games. It wasn't until the last twenty or so years that I'd seen him change. Before, I would have been amazed if his lips had so much as twitched, but I'd seen him smile and laugh more since he'd moved to this little town than he had in all of the hundred years before and I couldn't help but think that the Blacks had something to do with it. If the boy wanted some parts, then he would get some parts. I'd buy him the whole car, if he wanted it, or even a garage to work on it in. For now, though, he just wanted his parts.

After a while, he asked about the motorcycle. More specifically, he asked if he could check out the engine.

"Sorry, I can't let you. My uncle does a lot of upgrades and he's very sensitive about who gets to see them. Only family is allowed." His face fell noticeably, but he recovered quickly when he heard his father cheering from inside. "Why don't we go in? Maybe we can convince them to look away from the game and actually be social."

"Good luck with that," Jake said with a snort, launching himself from the truck. He was about to turn and hold his hand out to help me down, but was surprised when Lynn went flying towards him instead, cackling madly as she glued herself to his back. "What the hell?!"

"Just go with it." The boy looked at me like I was insane, but then remembered the way the redhead had ripped up my shirt and nodded quickly. _'Smart choice.'_

Inside the house, the two men were eagerly watching the television. Charlie was leaning forward with his leg bouncing in anticipation and his mouth hanging open, but I could see the way he tilted slightly toward Billy, as if he were ready to leap to his defense at any moment. It really was heartwarming to see, but I already dreaded what would happen to my brother when his mortals eventually died. Even shifters were not immune to the ravages of time and I didn't want to see the gruff, reserved brother that I had known before…

I shook the thoughts from my head and cleared my throat.

"Can I get you boys another beer?" My voice was hoarse, but thankfully only Lynn noticed. She'd heard every thought that had been running through my head and slid from Jake's back so that she could climb into Charlie's lap. She liked this newer side of him as well. He was our Stygian Dove, a precious part of our family.

As I went to get bottles for the two friends, I took a moment to pray for my brother's happiness, knowing that there was always a god that would be listening.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Me- So…**

**Bella- Sooo…**

**Me- That was rather depressing, wasn't it?**

**Bella- Just a bit, yeah.**

**Me- (shrugs) Oh, but those are the woes of the immortal…**

**Rose- What. The. Hell.**

**Me- Oh, there you are. I was just thinking that we were short a bitch.**

**Rose- What was that mutt doing, huh?**

**Me- Um… Talking shop?**

**Rose- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!**

**Me- Chill, hun, he's just some mortal kid.**

**Rose- He's a God-forsaken DOG!**

**Me- … Is there a point to this, or are you just being jealous?**

**Rose- GAHHH!**

**Me- Okay, then… Anyway, questions, comments, concerns, and death threats should be shared via the thingy under this. Also, I DO answer most questions about the story, so long as it doesn't give away too much of the future of the story. Also-also, the reason I spell it "vampyres" is because that's just how I spell it. If you want a more meaningful reason, pretend it's because Bella is old-fashioned or something.**

**PeAcE -Daka**


End file.
